


He did NOT break his promise

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Young Love, omegaspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Derek and Stiles attend sixth grade orientation and shit goes down





	He did NOT break his promise

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning, the series will be continuing on from here more maturely, both in their ages and language and eventually themes. There will still be fluff pieces but that won't be all.

Derek was nervous for Stiles. The little guy was going to sixth grade orientation and believe it or not, was actually excited. Derek had been to his sixth grade orientation. He hated it, it was awful. Laura told horrible stories to all of Derek’s friends and called him Der-Bear all evening-a name only Stiles could rightfully call him, ever-and wouldn’t let up.   
There was nothing Derek hated more than getting the whole grade crammed in one room, especially dumb sixth graders. He could stand one sixth grader and that was his mate; the rest we whiny and dumb and almost all of them were mean to Stiles. Well, today at least, Derek could protect his Omega from his stupid classmates.   
Sherriff and Claudia weren’t able to come, much to her chagrin, so the Hales were taking the youngest Stilinski to the middle school, the boy latched onto Derek in the back seat, his arms trembly and tight with both nerves and excitement. Stiles was wrapped loosely in Derek’s old hoodie and was jumping his leg about. Derek wondered about that. 

They pulled up to the school, Derek’s hand taking his mate’s and gently tugging him inside. The throng of people was loud and tight, too many people in too tight a space. Derek could hear his mate’s heart beat wildly, and could smell his nervousness. Derek’s younger sister, Cora had decided to switch from Home school to public school this year, and held tightly to Stiles. He was her older brother’s mate and smelled like home, and safe.   
Derek led his little train of sixth graders to the multipurpose room, sitting them down on a lower bleacher and sitting with Stiles in his lap so the tiny boy could see over the people’s heads in front of them. The Omega sighed and relaxed back into him, scooting back innocently. Derek huffed and Stiles looked back at him, curious and slightly worried. “It’s nothing sweetie,” Derek assured and rubbed his little mate’s back.   
The principal Derek had hoped to never see again stood and introduced himself. Derek growled at the people behind them. He could hear two sixth graders talking and whispering about Stiles, comfortably positioned on Derek’s lap. Stiles could hear them, the Alpha knew, Stiles had amazing hearing, even for a were, but he didn’t do anything. He sat there and took it and it broke Derek’s heart. Derek tensed, but Stiles rested a hand on Derek’s knee and rubbed gently, studiously watching the principal as he flailed his arms about awkwardly.   
Finally the principal got to Omega accommodations. Derek had never paid attention to it, as he was an Alpha, but now he had a tiny Omega mate to think of, so he tuned in. “We have separate facilities for Omega gym, a separate nurse for verified Omegas, and we do allow Alpha’s to accompany their Omega’s to lunch if need be.” The principal promptly moved on. Derek had never realized how little his school actually provided for Omegas. No wonder there weren’t very many there.   
Stiles huffed as he heard about the separate Omega gym locker room. “I’m still a boy. Shouldn’t I go to the boy’s locker room?” He huffed, a little put out, as they left the gym, letting Derek guide him around the school.   
“Are you sure? Are you even a boy?” Derek heard a stupid kid sneer at Stiles. He whirled, his little mate trying to keep him from attacking. He growled, loud and deep in his throat. Derek’s wolf was screaming and he felt his eyes bleed red.   
“Derek?!” His mate gasped. Stiles was staring at him, his eyes wide, though not in fright. “Der, your eyes are red. Derek, they’re red!” His little mate squeaked excitedly. Derek felt his insides cool at hearing his Omega happy and excited, especially because it was his doing. Until the little douchebag in front of them decided to speak up.   
“Oh look at that, Stiles’ found himself a mate, never thought anyone would want him. Lydia certainly didn’t,” The ugly, cocky boy spat at Derek’s little mate. The boy was maybe two or three times Stiles’ size, both in height and in width. The jerk in front of them was by far smaller than Derek, though he did absolutely tower over Derek’s other half. He was athletic and stocky, clearly a sports star which went to his head.   
“Shut up Jackson,” Stiles sneered angrily, and reached for Derek’s hand. The younger’s face fell in hurt when Derek didn’t accept it before looking down to see it clenched tightly in a fist, blood dripping from where his own claws dug into his hands, even as they healed.   
“This is Jackson,” Derek seethed. Stiles had told Derek about the boy who’d tormented him since kindergarten, and who’d broken his arm. Stiles had made him promise not to break Jackson’s arm in retaliation, but Derek-now faced with the snot nosed kid himself-wasn’t sure he could keep said promise.   
“N-No?” Stiles tried, seeing his mate’s spectacularly red eyes make another appearance and fought to not get sucked up in their beauty. He’d seen Derek’s anger the day he found Stiles on the playground and worried about what Derek was capable of. “C’mon Der-bear, let’s just leave. Show me the computer lab?” The Omega requested beseechingly. He widened his eyes like he knew made Derek’s insides melt.   
“Sure baby,” Derek conceded. Anything for his mate.   
“Oh sure, run away Bilinski, just like always,” Jackson bit out at Stiles, who was trying to pull his huge hunk of a mate away from the moronic classmate who just loved to push his buttons. It was no use. He let go of Derek, ready to run, knowing what was about to happen.   
Derek, in a rush of red and heat, whirled and socked the younger boy solidly in the face. “Fuck off my mate, and keep your hands off him,” He growled, oozing pure power and anger. His face softened as he looked back to Stiles, standing amongst the huge gushes of kids, his big caramel eyes watering. “Okay baby, let’s get you to the computer lab.” 

Derek pulled him mate along the sixth grade hall all the way to the end to the computer lab. The lab was dark and empty with the lack of any and all windows. All the computers were still up for summer credit recovery, and all the chairs sat scattered around the room. Derek led his mate to the teacher’s des and the big comfortable chair. “Sit ,” Alpha commanded Omega.   
Stiles scrambled to seat himself on Derek’s lap. He wasn’t scared per say, but seeing his mate in full Alpha mode sent Stiles into the Omega mindset, eager to please.   
“I’m sorry baby, I know I promised you,” Derek cooed and held Stiles tight, chest to back. He hugged the tiny body slotted against his, not feeling Stiles shake or tremble like he’d expected.   
Stiles, still in Omega mode whined pathetically and snuggled closer to Derek. “No!” He cried, holding on tighter to his Alpha, sensing his mate’s sadness and desperation. “Mate, protected mate,” Stiles sobbed, clinging.   
Derek nodded, finally understanding what was going on. He’d sent his mate into OmegaSpace. It was rare for an Omega who hadn’t had their first heat, but Stiles was special. Derek had learned a little about how to care for an omega in eighth grade health, but the care for an Omega wasn’t typically covered until tenth grade. He settled for cooing at the snuffling boy who was burrowing into Derek’s side as he turned around in his mate’s arms. “I love you baby, good boy, you did so good against the mean Beta,” Derek assured, rubbing his face into the boy’s head as Stiles smushed his face into Derek’s chest.   
“He’s so mean, he’s always mean,” Stiles whimpered into Derek’s baseball team shirt.   
“I know. C’mon Stiles, you’re okay,” Derek assured, trying to retrieve his mate from OmegaSpace. They had to leaved soon and Derek’s wolf couldn’t very well let his Omega mate, in the middle of OmegaSpace, out in the world for anyone to see or take advantage of. “C’mon baby, you’ll be okay, we’re okay. Please baby? We need normal Stiles back, not Omega Stiles,” Derek was cut off by his mate’s whimpering. He could tell what Stiles was thinking. He thought Derek didn’t want Omega Stiles. Stiles nodded and got this tight face of concentration. He was, or trying to, force himself out of OmegaSpace. He held back his whimpers of pain as he struggled to force himself out. It was painful, that Derek knew. “No baby, no, don’t hurt yourself. Let yourself float out, it’s okay.”   
Stiles nodded and relaxed into Derek and let himself come out of OmgeaSpace. He melted into Derek and rubbed his cheek against his mate’s chest. “Okay, I think I’m good now,” He whispered as he slipped out of OmegaSpace. “Let’s go meet your mom and Cora outside,” Stiles offered.   
\


End file.
